Meet Your New Partner
by Splendiferously Fantabulous
Summary: His life was about to change in ways he didn't even know. And it all started with just four words.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello all. So, I'm not new to reading fanfics on CSI: NY. Just new to writing them. And personally, I think that our friend Don Flack needs a girlfriend. So, I have created one. This is their story.

**A.N:** All right. So, this is (hopefully) going to follow the timeline of the show. There will be mentions of the show, so, I guess all seasons are game for spoilers. By the way, Danny and Lindsay are not together right now.

**Summary:** After every particularly hard case, he and Danny always meet at a bar to watch a game and have some drinks. He thought today would be like any other day. He never thought one little thing would end up as so much more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI:NY or its characters. I own my OC. I don't own the song Danny quotes.

* * *

He hated the cases that dealt with kids. It didn't matter whether it was a dead kid or a kid whose parents were dead, he just didn't like cases like that. It always turned a day into "one of those days".

And today was "one of those days". A child had lost his mother, who happened to be his only family member left, to her abusive ex.

And so he and his best friend Danny Messer did what they always did. They met for drinks at Sullivan's.

As it was game night for the Yankees, it was crowded. As it was the deciding playoff game for the Yankees, it was even more crowded than usual.

Danny went to grab a table while Flack went to the bar to order drinks. The bartender, who knew both men personally, cocked his head to the side, silently asking how many. Flack held up two fingers and leaned against the bar, waiting for the beers.

Shane placed them in front of him. Don nodded in thanks and turned around without looking away from the TV to have them spill on him and the woman who bumped into him, causing them to spill.

"Oh my god." She said. She was cute. She was about 5'4 and had dark brown hair; probably a shade or two darker than Stella's with dark brown eyes that complemented her extremely tan skin. Flack was trying to decide if it was her natural skin tone (She must have been Italian) or if she had just been somewhere tropical when she continued speaking. "I am so so sorry about that. It's totally my fault."

Flack shook his head. "No, it's mine. I wasn't looking where I was going. Paying too much attention to the game and not enough to the real world."

She laughed. "Let me buy you some new ones."

Don shook his head before turning around. "Hey, Shane, get me two more and one of whatever this girl's drinking."

The woman leaned over. "No thanks. I have to get going. Early day at work tomorrow. But thanks anyway."

"Welcome." Flack said in response, turning to get the beers for a second time. But when he turned around again, she was already gone.

Frowning, he quickly spotted Danny at a table with a good view of a TV.

"What took so long?" Danny's Staten Island accent was as thick as ever.

"Met a girl." Flack said.

"Thought she was grand?" Danny quipped, beginning to laugh.

Don glared at his friend. "Please don't quote songs."

"You started it." Danny pointed out.

"You asked a question. I only answered." Flack said.

"You never answered my question." Danny said. "What took so long?"

"The girl bumped into me. The drinks spilled. Shane had to fill new ones up."

"Hmm." Danny said. "Did ya get her number?"

Flack groaned. "I didn't even get her name, come to think of it."

Danny took a sip of his beer before speaking again, this time with a sarcastic tone. "Nice one."

* * *

"Come on Flack." His supervisor, Joe Miletto, stopped at his desk.

"Where I am going?" Don asked, getting out of his chair.

"To meet your new partner." Joe led the way to the elevators and Flack stepped in behind him.

"New partner? I never heard anything about this before."

"Well, now you have." The elevator reached the lobby and once again, Don found himself following Joe.

Joe walked right over to a young woman. She had been talking on her phone, but hung up as soon as she saw them.

Instantly, Flack recognized her. It was the girl from the bar.

It was clear that she recognized him as well from the smile she sent to him.

"Flack, this is Tayler Magda. Tayler, this is your new partner, Don Flack, but you can just call him Flack."

"It's nice to meet you. Again, I guess, but not really, cause we never actually met, I just kinda bumped into you which I am really sorry about." Tayler smiled.

Flack laughed. "It's ok. I get what you're sayin'."

Joe looked down at his watch and swore under his breath. "Well, I have to go. Uhh can you take her for a tour 'round the lab? I would go but I have to meet the wife." Flack nodded. "Great. Good bye to both of you." He ran out the door.

"So, I am really sor..." She began to speak, but Flack cut her off.

"Please don't apologize again." She smiled at him. "Come on, let's go meet the crime lab."

* * *

Tayler Magda loved her job. Sure, it was dangerous, but she didn't care. She loved knowing that she was doing something to help people. She didn't mind that hers was a job that most women didn't take. She liked it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when her new partner began to talk to her.

"So, is this your first day or did you transfer?" Detective Don Flack was not too bad looking. In fact, he was actually really cute.

"Transfer from Philly." She said.

He nodded. "That explains the accent."

"I do not have an accent." She said. He sent her a look. "Ok, maybe I have a little accent."

"Here we are." He led her out of the elevator directly into an office. An older man was sitting at the desk.

"Mac, this is my new partner, Tayler Magda." Flack began the introductions. "Tayler, this is Detective Mac Taylor." He paused. "That's going to be confusing."

"It's nice to meet you." Tayler said to Mac. He nodded at her and she then turned to Flack. "I don't think so, because I spell mine with an 'e'." Both men looked at her blankly. "T-A-Y-L-E-R-. Tayler."

"All right, Tayler. Let's go for the rest of the tour."

"Looking forward to working with you." Tayler called back as Flack dragged her out in the hallway.

She wasn't sure that he actually had a place in mind to go. He was walking through the hallways, pointing things out to her as he went. She met a bunch of people who all tried to walk them through the things they were working on.

"Here's the trace lab." Flack said. "Oh good, actual people we work with,"

She shot him a confused look. He clarified. "Most of the people who work here are lab techs. The two people you're about to meet are CSI's." She nodded.

"Hi guys." Flack said. A curly haired dark brunette and a dark man looked over to them.

"Hey Flack." The man said. "Who's your friend?"

"Stell, Hawkes, this is my new partner, Tayler Magda. Tayler, this is Stella Bonasera and Sheldon Hawkes."

"Most people call him Hawkes." Stella offered. "And we'd shake your hand, but we're in the middle of working with evidence and don't want to contaminate it."

"It's nice meeting you though." Hawkes offered.

"You too." Tayler followed Flack down the hall.

"We're going to stop in the break room for some coffee." He said.

She nodded. "Fine with me. I adore coffee."

"Adore?" He teased.

"Love just didn't seem to fit the relationship we have." Tayler laughed. "No but seriously, I can't live without coffee."

He opened the door and gently pushed her inside. There were two people sitting at the table. In the center, there was an open folder.

"New girlfriend, Flack?" The man asked.

"Funny, Messer." Flack said, pouring himself and Tayler some coffee. "How do you take it?"

"Black." Tayler answered, amused at the exchange between her new partner and this Messer character.

Flack handed her the coffee. She smiled in thanks and he motioned for her to sit down with the two people. She sat next to Messer while Flack sat across from her.

"Tayler with an 'e', this is Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe." Flack told her.

"Tayler with an 'e'?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, my first name is the same as Mac's last. He thought it would get confusing, but I told him it wouldn't because we spell them differently. So I guess that's what he's calling me." Tayler answered.

"So, where are you from?" Danny asked.

"Philadelphia." Tayler answered.

"Hmm," Danny said. "Philadelphia, no. Philly, nope. Pennsylvania, no way." He sighed dramatically. "Just doesn't have the same ring as Montana does."

"You'll think of something." Flack reassured his friend.

"Montana?" Tayler asked.

"That's what he calls me." Lindsay said. "And here's a nice tip for you. Whatever you do, don't listen to Danny. Clear it with me or Stella first."

Tayler laughed. She got the feeling that she and Lindsay could be good friends. "I'll remember that."

"So, what are we looking at?" Flack asked the two CSIs.

"Latest case. Can't figure out who killed our vic." Danny said.

"Well I would hope you couldn't figure out who killed the vic." Tayler said, trying to keep a serious face. She received blank stares from the two men and Lindsay looked like she knew where Tayler was going with this. "Well, if you could figure out who killed someone right away, then we'd be out of a job." Lindsay burst into laughter with her while Flack chuckled and Danny grinned with his eyes.

"You know, E, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Danny smiled at his nickname for the newest member of the team as he put his arm around her shoulders. "How 'bout we all go for drinks after work?"

"Who's all?" Tayler asked suspiciously.

"Us four, Stella, Hawkes, Adam, Marty if he can come, and Mac if Stella can drag him away from work." Danny said.

"I'm in." Tayler said.

"Me too." Flack said.

"I'll go ask the rest." Lindsay stood up, said her good byes and left the room.

Tayler turned towards Danny. "You know, you can take your arm off my shoulders now."

Flack laughed. "You know, I think you might be the first person to actually say that."

"Well, I'm just one of a kind, aren't I?" Tayler smiled. And that was something everyone would soon find out.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's it. I would love to hear what everyone thinks. Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the wait. It's only the second chapter and I'm already feeling terrible. Sorry, everybody.

**Disclaimer:** I own nada

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

* * *

Shift quickly ended and Tayler was relieved to see that she and her new partner did not get a case on her first day.

Flack had offered to pick her up from her apartment on the way to Sullivan's. Gratefully, she had accepted and thanked him. He said he would be there around 7.

It was now nearly 6:50 and she was standing in the front of her walk in closet, wrapped only in a towel. Her hair was still wet and her makeup was not done.

The music was relatively loud, though not loud enough for her not to hear the door when her new partner would arrive.

Quickly, she grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans. She pulled them on before heading over to her sister's closet on the other side of the apartment. After much searching, she pulled out her favorite shirt, a turquoise blue Hollister long-sleeved t- shirt that had been given to her by her half- sister. Tayler held it up triumphantly.

"What are you doing in _my _room?" Tayler's younger sister Morgan was leaning against the door.

"Finding _my_ shirt." Tayler responded with a grin. "I can't believe that you stole my shirt."

Morgan shrugged. "It's comfortable."

"I know." Tayler said. "That's why I like it so much."

It was moments like these that Tayler loved so much. Her younger sister Morgan was only one year younger than her, so the two were extremely close. Morgan was the only one of her siblings that shared both parents.

On her mom's side, she had four stepbrothers. The oldest was Sean. Next was Chris, then Brandon. Finally, there was Corey. The youngest of the four, Corey, was 3 years older than her. She loved them all to death, but Tayler's mom, Jen, married their dad, Joe, when she was 14, so the brothers had all been in college or almost there and while all six of them kept in touch, the boys were close with each other.

On her dad's side, there was a new, younger stepmother every two or three years. Her parents divorced when she was seven and her first stepmother had been in and out by the time she was ten. Now, at the age of 25, Tayler's dad had just divorced his eighth wife (not including her mother). At the age of thirteen, Tayler's third stepmother (whose name she did not remember) had given birth to a daughter that she and Tayler's dad named Kristen. Two months after the birth, the mother left. The daughter had stayed. Her half- sister was now twelve and now that she and Tayler lived in the same city, the two would be able to spend more time together.

Morgan giggled as she moved over towards her half-naked sister. "All right, you found your shirt. But you should go in the living room."

"Why?' Tayler asked.

"There's a really hot guy waiting for you there." Morgan laughed at her sister while Tayler pulled her shirt over her head.

"Hi Flack." She said when she reached the room.

"Hey." Flack turned around from the picture he had been looking at on the wall. It was one of her and Morgan, just being silly, taken by their mom at Morgan's graduation from college.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm…not…ready yet." Tayler said. "You see, Morgan, that's my sister and she's right over there, stole my shirt because she's not nice, so I'm running behind. Can you give me like 10, 15 minutes?"

He smiled. "Sure."

Tayler turned around and headed down the other hallway. Flack turned to the other girl. "I take it that you're Morgan."

She nodded. "That's what they call me."

"Don Flack." He told her. "Tayler's partner"

"Nice to meet you Don."

"Flack." He corrected her.

"Flack." She said. Her resemblance to Tayler was startling. They had the same face, same hair, and same eyes. The only difference was their height. Morgan was probably about two inches taller, though most of that height probably came from her legs. "I have a date with my boyfriend tonight, in like an hour, so I'm going to teach you how to work the TV and then go get ready. Tay should be out soon."

So Flack did as he was told and settled himself on Tayler's comfy couch. He checked the score of the Yankees playoff game and was about to try and find the Knicks game when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Can you come help me?" Tayler was standing behind the couch, completely ready, or so it seemed. Once he stood up and faced her, he realized that she was barefoot. "I can't reach the shoes I want to wear."

"All right shorty." Flack teased.

His new partner pouted at him. "Don't call me shorty."

Don laughed." Show me to the shoes."

She grinned and led him down the hallway and into a room. He took in the room, as she flicked on the light. It was probably about the size of a small bathroom and was nearly all filled, wall to wall, with shoes. There were shelves coming out of each wall and each of the walls had ten shelves coming out of it. To his left, on the door wall, the rows were all full of sneakers and other sensible shoes. To his right, on the same wall, were full of ballet flats. On the wall directly across from them, 9 of the 10 rows, were filled with heels, all types. On the left wall, there were rows of flip flops, in every shade and color. The right wall was completely empty.

"I know, I know. I have a shoe problem."

"This isn't a problem, Tay, this is borderline obsessive." Don said. Tayler giggled. "How on Earth do you afford all these?"

"Well, you see, I buy some and Morgan buys some and we put our money together to buy some. But see, my mom and step dad own their own company and it's pretty successful, not to mention that my mom comes from old money. My dad, real dad that is, is in real estate, in America and Spain and Italy, so he's got a lot of money. So a lot of the shoes are bought on trust fund money from mom or dad or grandparents."

"Jesus Christ, Tay. There's enough pairs of shoes in here to give half the homeless in the city a pair." Don laughed.

"First you make fun of my height, and then you make fun of my shoes." Tayler said. "I'm beginning to think you don't like me."

"Damn, you're on to me." Flack teased. "Which pair do you need?" She pointed to a sparkly silver pair of ballet flats that were on the top self. He easily pulled them off and handed them to her. "So, tell me, what do you do when I'm not here to get them down?"

"If Morgan's boyfriend is here, he gets them. If not, we make a two-man pyramid and jump." Tayler said as she pulled on her shoes. Don laughed, before finally realizing that she was serious. "Ok, I'm ready."

"You want a coat, or something?" He asked. "It's a bit cold." October was usually a mild month, but there were few exceptions. One was that night was much colder than day.

"I'll grab something on the way out." And that's what she did. She grabbed a white vest with a fur hood out of the coat closet before they made their way out of the apartment.

"I'm guessing that dad being in real estate is what got you the apartment." Don said to her, making conversation, as the two began the short distance to Sullivan's.

Tayler nodded. "He owns a couple places throughout the city. He only uses one of them, so he gave three apartments to me and Morgan. Why three, I don't know because the most we would need is two, but he did. Then he gave one to my other sister, Kristin."

"How old's Kristen?" Flack asked.

"Twelve." Tayler answered. At his look of confusion, she explained. "She's my half sister. She lives here in the city with whatever nanny dad hires because her mom either left her or was paid to leave her, not sure which, but it's true. She was his third wife."

"How many does he have?"

"He just divorced the ninth one, total. If you don't count my mom, then it's only eight." Tayler said. "Enough about me, how about you? Got any siblings?"

He nodded. "I have two younger sisters. Melanie's 23 and Colleen's 20. Then I have two older brothers. Jason's 30 and Colin's 32."

"The middle of 5." Tayler said.

"And you're the oldest of three." Don said.

"On my dad's side." She responded. "On my mom's side, I'm the second youngest of six."

"Six?" He asked.

"Morgan's the youngest and then I have four stepbrothers."

"Ouch." Don said as he held open the door for her.

"We're here?" Tayler asked him.

He nodded and laughed. "Told you it was close. Come on, we'll grab our drinks and go sit down." He led her over to the bar and ordered him and her a beer.

As he handed her the glass, she pointed to their co-workers. "Found them." The two detectives made their way to the side of the bar to the large round booth.

"Tayler," Don began as they reached the table. "This is Marty Pino. Marty, Tayler Magda."

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake hers. She placed hers in his and responded.

"Messer, make some room." Don said. Danny was on the close end of the booth. Next to him were Lindsay, Stella, Mac, Marty, and Hawkes.

"Damn it." Danny said, as everyone moved to their left to make room. "We got to squish again."

Tayler slid in next to him and Don sat down next to her. Opting against having to squish his arm against hers all night, he stuck it up on the wood that separated their booth and the one next to them.

"So what happened to make you two so late?" Mac asked.

"Oh." Don said, as a smirk played on his face. "Tayler couldn't reach her shoes."

Danny snorted. "You couldn't reach you shoes?"

"She has a room the size of a large bathroom completely filled with shoes." Don said.

"So…" Stella said casually. "What size shoes does this large bathroom full of shoes have in it?"

"Seven." Tayler said.

"Yes." Stella shouted while Lindsay said. "Damn. Six and a half."

"We can make it work." Tayler said.

"So, when can we see this paradise?" Stella asked.

"You don't want to see it." Don said. "It's ridiculous."

Tayler used her shoulder to shove him. He could feel himself falling and grabbed onto her sleeve to steady himself. He ended up grabbing her and pulling them both on the floor. He landed on his back. She, however, landed on her stomach and was facing him.

Her eyes were sparkling as she began to laugh; joining what he assumed was all their friends. He smiled and once again, noticed just how beautiful she was. As she pulled herself up and offered her hand to help him, he mentally slapped himself.

She was his partner.

* * *

By the time 9:00 came around, Mac, Stella, and Marty had all excused themselves with different excuses.

"Let's play a game." Danny suggested.

"Like what?" Hawkes asked.

"One Shot." Danny grinned.

"One Shot?" Lindsay asked.

Tayler grinned. "I'll grab the tequila." And with that she got up from the table. Moments later, she returned with a large bottle of tequila and 5 shot glasses.

"Would somebody like to explain what One Shot is?" Lindsay asked.

Don answered, "It's kind of like 'I Never'. Each person takes a turn saying something that requires a number and whatever that number is for you is how many shots you have to drink. Get it?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, but I'll learn by example."

Danny grinned. "That's it Montana. I'll start." He thought for a minute before sending a smirk over to Don. "Number of siblings."

"That's cold." Tayler said and Don groaned.

"Come on. Loud and clear. Gimme the number." Danny smirked.

"2." Lindsay said.

Danny poured her 2 shots. "I need one." Danny poured himself a shot. "Hawkes?"

"None for me." Hawkes smiled. 'It's good to be an only child.

Danny nodded. "Take your shots, Montana." He poured his down his throat. "Don's gonna need 'em." Lindsay nodded and took her shots. Danny poured his best friend four shots. "Tayler?"

"Six." Tayler answered glumly.

"Six?"

She nodded. "I'm assuming that half and step siblings count?" Danny nodded. "Then I need six."

"All right."

* * *

And so the night continued.

* * *

Don Flack entered the precinct the next morning with a large cup of coffee to cure his equally large hangover. He set it down on his desk and sat down.

To his left he realized that his new partner looked just as, if not even more, hung over than he was. She had two cups of coffee on her desk, both larger than his. He looked down to the trashcan that was between their desks and saw two more of her extra large cups of coffee in there, empty.

Her head was lying on the desk. Her long brown hair was splashed all around her. She looked just as beautiful as ever. Again, he mentally slapped himself.

Seconds later, she woke up. She lifted her head off of her desk and took a large sip of one of her coffees.

"Morning." He said softly. Talking too loud was still painful for him and he imagined it would be for her too.

"Hi there." She said just as softly.

Before he could say anything else, both their phones vibrated.

"Queens?" He asked.

"Queens." She confirmed.

He stood up and grabbed his coffee. "Ready?"

"Hold on." She drank the rest of her half empty coffee and threw the cup out. "Ready." She added as she picked up her last cup of coffee."

Don laughed and placed his arm around her shoulder, leading her out the door.

And in less than a day, a good, solid partnership was established.

* * *

Again, sorry about the wait. Extra long chapter as a present. Reviews anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, here's the next chapter. Came much quicker than the last one, right? Haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read.

**Disclaimer: **I own Tayler. Not much of anything else.

* * *

October ended and November came and went. Lindsay and her were extremely close and had discovered that they could actually share most of their shoes, even if some of Lindsay's were too small for Tayler and vice versa. She and Danny joked around like they were siblings. Flack has become her best friend. The two had one of the best partnerships in all of NYPD.

Now it was December and Tayler's least favorite season was about to begin. She was pulling on her warm bomber jacket when Captain Gerrard came in the room.

"Listen up." He called. "This precinct will have their seminar tomorrow afternoon from 4-6."

"What seminar?" Tayler asked.

"It's a surprise." Gerrard said. "Meet at the gym and make sure you are in clothes you would work out in."

"Can I ask why?" Flack called from his place sitting at his desk.

"You can ask," Gerrard said. "but I might not answer."

"Can Tayler ask why?" Flack gestured to his partner, who was standing behind him.

"Now why would the answer be an different?"

"Well, I've discovered recently that men tend to say yes to her more than me." Flack smirked.

The precinct laughed and Tayler bent down to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. "Thanks, Flack. Love you too." She said sarcastically.

He reached up and patted her hand. "No problem Tay."

Gerrard interrupted. "Be at the gym tomorrow, dressed to work out, on time." He looked over at Tayler.

"Don't worry." She said sweetly. "All my sneakers are in easy to reach places."

Flack laughed out loud while Gerrard shook his head, wondering what he got himself into.

* * *

At 4:00 the next afternoon, their precinct was seated on the ground, waiting for their captain to show up. At 4:02, he did and with him was a tall red headed man.

"Good, everyone's here."

Tayler raised her hand. "What happened to being here at exactly 4?" Everyone laughed.

"I'll ignore that one, Magda." Gerrard smiled at her. She smiled sweetly back. "This is Mike Fitzpatrick." He pointed the man next to him.

"Call me Fitz." The man said.

"Hi Fitz." Tayler waved.

"She's very outgoing." Gerrard said.

Fitz nodded. "This seminar is all about trusting your partner." There was a load groan from throughout the room. "We'll being doing many exercises and activities that promote that, including one where you have to catch your partner when they jump."

"How the hell is that goin' to work?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, there's no way I can catch him." Tayler added.

"Why not?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know." Tayler said sarcastically. "Maybe because he's almost a foot taller than me and weighs at least 50 lbs. more than me." She finished it off with an eye roll.

After thinking a moment, Fitz spoke again. "We'll modify it for you." Tayler nodded. "Ok, the first thing we're going to do is the standard trust exercise, so everyone stand up."

There was a loud groan from almost everyone.

"Why is Flack the only one who is not complaining about this?" Gerrard said loudly

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be complaining either if I had one of the hottest girls in all of NYPD falling onto me." Detective Kevin McMenamin called out.

"He'll get a nice view down her shirt." Another one called out, though Tayler wasn't sure who.

"I'm being sexually harassed." Tayler called loudly. Everyone laughed.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long day." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"So, how was your training session today?" Tayler asked out loud to the others sitting at the table at the bar.

"Quiet." Lindsay said. "It was just the five CSIs and Mac didn't even do anything."

"Mac supervised." Stella added. "I was with him." She pointed to Hawkes. "And poor Lindsay got stuck with Danny."

"I resent that." Danny said.

"Good." Lindsay took a sip of her beer. Danny stuck his tongue out at her, causing the entire table to laugh.

"Was it really only the four of you." Flack asked. Stella nodded.

"Oh, so they get it nice and easy with only them and I'm stuck with a bunch of assholes that spent the day trying to cop a feel." Tayler said sarcastically.

"Flack!" Stella cried while reaching over to slap his bicep.

"Nice." Danny said at the same time, holding his hand up for a high-five.

"Ow." Flack rubbed the spot where Stella hit him. "It wasn't me."

"Oh, sorry." Stella shrugged.

Danny's eyes narrowed and he lowered his hand. "And you call yourself my best friend."

"Thanks, Danny." Tayler said. ""It's nice to know that me being sexually harassed by half the precinct is funny to you."

"We need to talk about Mac's birthday." Stella said. "We're doing a small get together at my place. Just him, Sid, Marty, Adam, and the six of us."

"Aiden?" Danny asked.

Stella shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. The night I'm having it is the only night that none of us are on duty and or on call. And she's out of town that night."

"Bummer." Hawkes said.

"Right." Stella began to talk again. "Hawkes and I will handle decorations if you four handle food. Sid, Marty, and Adam are getting drinks"

"We can do that." Lindsay said.

"Great." Stella said. "It's not a surprise, so don't worry about that and I will let you guys know what you're making on Friday since the party's on Saturday because I know you all have Friday off too."

* * *

They decided to meet at Tayler's to make the food, solely because her kitchen was biggest. It was also the only one that was fully stocked.

"So, we're making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and then brownies with vanilla butter cream icing for dessert. Now, is anyone not good at making anything?" Lindsay asked. She looked at Flack, whose eating skills were fantastic and cooking skills were almost non-existent.

Flack shrugged. "I can figure out how to make brownies out of a box."

"Can we home make the spaghetti?" Tayler asked.

"Do you know how to?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep." Tayler said.

Danny nodded. "I do too. It's not that hard."

"Ok then." Lindsay looked impressed. "You guys can do that. And I guess Flack and I will make brownies."

Tayler began walking around the kitchen, grabbing things out of her cabinets and placing them on the table. She handed Lindsay a large mixing bowl before looking around to see where they kept another. She found one on a top shelf and struggled to reach it.

"Need some help with that, shorty?" Flack came up behind her.

"Don't call me shorty." She tried to turn around and look at him, but he wouldn't let her as he reached up and grabbed the bowl.

He let her turn to face him and handed her the bowl before walking back to the table to help Lindsay.

_God, he's cute._ She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. He was her partner.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Stella asked her four friends as they entered her apartment with arms full of food.

"Yeah." Danny said. "Where do you want it?"

"Kitchen." Stella turned the corner and led them to the room.

"So, all the pasta is homemade and the vodka sauce is too, but the regular marinara sauce is leftover from last time Danny took some from his mom." Tayler said.

"What happened?" Stella sighed.

"Well, he flicked some sauce at me when we were making it." Tayler began laughing."So uh I flicked some back and it just grew from there."

Danny, Lindsay, and Flack all began to laugh with her. "And then the brownies got sauce in them, so Flack and I threw that at them." Lindsay said.

"Ok, stop." Stella said. "I don't think I want to know anymore."

Still laughing, the four followed her to the rest of the party. They placed their present down with the rest and greeted Mac with a 'Happy Birthday'.

"Since when do you have a ping-pong table?" Lindsay asked.

'I don't." Stella said. "It's my neighbor's. He said we could borrow it for tonight."

"Beer pong." Flack and Danny said simultaneously.

* * *

"Drunk." Flack decided out loud. Tayler giggled and stumbled slightly as the two made their way toward her apartment. He wrapped his arm around her, to keep her from hurting herself. "You are drunk off your ass."

"I am not." Tayler giggled again. "Ok, maybe a little." She spread her thumb and forefinger about three inches apart. She frowned as she looked at it, pushed her fingers closer together, and held them up close to his face.

"You're a lot drunk." Flack stated matter of factly. "And you're funny when you are."

Around them, snow flurries began to fall. "Snow!" Tayler cried. She detached herself from Flack and ran ahead.

"Tayler." Flack groaned. He chased after her, but stopped when he saw her twirling around in a circle outside her building. Even from a distance, he could tell she was smiling and that her eyes were sparkling. He started walking, slowly at first, but speeding up when he saw her fall on the pavement. "All right, come on. Let's get you inside." She made no effort in getting up, so he picked her up and carried her.

They reached her floor and he went right to her apartment, unlocking it with the keys she gave him. He walked right into her foyer. "Ready to get down?" She nodded. He put her down.

The next thing he knew, her lips were on his. He responded and he kissed her harder.

His tongue had just met hers when he realized that she was drunk. Immediately, he pulled away. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" She pouted and he almost took back what he said.

"You're drunk, Tay. Sleeping together would screw us over as partners. If we are going to sleep together, I at least want you to remember it. It won't be as...awkward." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Ok."

He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He gently placed her down and waited for her to get comfortable.

Tayler looked up. "Can you stay?"

"Tayler." He sighed.

"Please," She begged. "I need someone to tell me all that I forget. And I know that you'll do that." He looked hesitant. "You can stay in the guest room. Down the hall and to the left. First door."

"All right." He caved, just for her.

"Yay!" She cheered and reached up to hug him again.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. _It's a good thing you won't remember this tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did we think?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Another long wait which I am sorry about. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

By the way, writers had to go an give Flack a sister after I name his family. Whatever. In chapter two, Flack's siblings are all named. I'm changing Melanie to Samantha. Just for future reference.

**Disclaimer: **I only own what you don't recognize.

* * *

Tayler woke up the next morning, immediately cursing. She frowned and tried to remember what happened the night before. The last thing she remembered was playing ping pong at Stella's with Lindsay.

Flack was sitting at her kitchen table, reading the paper. He looked up as she entered. "Well, how are you sleeping beauty?" He teased. She shook her head. "Too early, huh?" She nodded. He gestured toward the other end of the table. "There's Motrin and water next to the pancakes. Syrup is on the counter."

Tayler grabbed the syrup and poured a very large pile on her plate. She picked up the fork and began to eat.

Flack watched her. "You want some pancakes with that syrup?" He asked, amused.

"I'm sorry." Tayler replied sarcastically. "Did you stay here last night to help me out this morning or to make fun of me?"

"Both." He shot back. "But you asked me to stay."

"I did?" He nodded. "I don't remember that." She frowned.

He chuckled. "That's what happens when you're the beer pong champ of the night." She looked at him. "You and Lindsay kicked everyone's asses. Though I'm still not sure if it was out of skill or because you two couldn't count."

"What do you mean?" She asked, the first smile of the morning coming to her face.

He nodded, happy to see her smile. "You and Linds would be serving..."

_"Ok, umm four serving five. No wait, six." Tayler giggled._

_"I think it's three." Lindsay said._

_"You sure?" Tayler asked._

_"No." Lindsay burst into laughter and Tayler joined her._

_"Four." Danny said. "Flack and I have four points. You two have five."_

_"We do?" Tayler asked._

_"Yes, Tay. You do." Flack said._

"...And it was the same way every game. Once you got past two or three, you couldn't keep track." Flack laughed.

"Hey," Tayler protested. "Beer pong is a physically and mentally demanding sport. It's not just going up by ones. You have to switch servers and try and get it in the cup. Plus there's two teams scoring points. It can be very confusing."

He laughed. "Uh huh. Ok, Tay."

She smiled. No one had ever really called her 'Tay' before; it had always been Tayler or Magda or an abbreviated form of the latter. She liked how Flack said it though. "All right, here's the big question of the night. What did I do"

Flack's grin faltered as he debated telling her about their kiss. It was obvious that she didn't remember it, and if she did or he told her, then their partnership might be screwed. The other half of him, the more moral side, was telling him to tell her because it was the right thing to do. "You weren't too bad. You were loud. I believe there was some singing." She cringed and he chuckled. "You danced in the snow, too."

"Really?" She scrunched up her nose.

"Yep, right in front of your building." Flack smiled. "Then you fell down and wouldn't get up, so I carried you up here. You asked me to stay to help you remember. And I said yes and slept in the guest room."

"Wow, you deserve a medal." Tayler said.

Before Flack could say anything else, a small blonde girl walked into the kitchen, carrying an overnight bag. "Hey Tayler."

Tayler smiled. "How was Brit's birthday?"

"Good." The girl sat down in the chair next to Flack and faced Tayler. "I ate way too much." She drug out the word 'way.

"I drank way too much." Tayler imitated the girl. "But that's ok."

"Who's the guy?" The girl asked, reaching over for a bite of Tayler's pancakes.

"My partner, Flack." She turned to him. "This is Kristen."

"Hey Kristen." Flack smiled at her. She looked nothing like Tayler. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a bright green.

"It's nice to meet you Flack." Kristen said.

"You too." He said. "I'm gonna head out, all right, Tay?"

"Ok." She stood up and hugged him. "Thanks for staying with me last night." She said, mostly to his chest.

"You're welcome." He said as he let her go. He waved to both of them and let himself out.

_Definitely not telling her about that kiss now._ He shrugged and walked home.

* * *

It was almost 4:15 and the Giants vs. Cowboys game was about to start. Flack was in his apartment with Danny, Hawkes, and two friends of the three NYPD members; a fireman Robby Villa, and a childhood friend of Hawkes' named Ryan. The five men were sitting in his living room, nursing some type of beer. Kick-off was about to happen when the doorbell rang. Muttering curses at whoever took him away from the start, he pulled himself off the couch to answer the door.

Standing outside the door were Tayler and Kristen. Both were holding aluminum foil covered plates in their hands and were bundled up heavily in ski hats and winter jackets. Kristen as shivering.

But somehow, Flack couldn't draw his eyes away from Tayler's face. Despite the fact that her cheeks were rosy pink and her lips looked slightly tinted blue, her dark brown eyes were still sparkling and when she saw him, she smiled brightly.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He answered amused. She leaned up to hug him, and as he wrapped his arms around her gently, he was reminded of her doing the same thing the night before.

"We made you some stuff. I made chocolate chips cookies and Kris made you some brownies." Tayler said. "Don't worry, I didn't touch them." She grinned. He chuckled, remembering the time she had made brownies. For some reason, she just could not make brownies. It wasn't that she was a bad cook; the opposite in fact, for most things at least, but she evidently had a problem with brownies. "I felt bad about forcing you to stay over last night and we were baking for Christmas, so we put some on a plate for you and here we are."

"Thanks." He said. "You guys want to come in? We're just watching the game. You can stay for dinner. We're just ordering in pizza. Put up a couple bucks and I might be able to convince them to give you some food."

"Why not?" Tayler asked. She entered the apartment. "Kitchen?"

Flack gave her directions and took her coat. "Help yourself to any drinks and then come into the living room."

"Ok." Tayler said. "I'll stick these in the fridge."

Kristen followed Flack into another room and Tayler made her way to the kitchen. She grinned when she walked in. For the most part, it screamed Flack. It had the basics. The fridge was large and off in the corner. There was a large coffee machine on the counter next to the toaster oven, which was next to the toaster. The microwave was situated above the stove, which looked barely used. The sink was sparkling, striking Tayler as odd, but she brushed it off as she placed the two plates on the counter and opened the fridge. She sighed, amused but not surprised, that his fridge had leftover pizza, frozen dinners, a container of milk, a couple water bottles, and a whole lot of beer. She picked out a beer for herself and a water bottle for Kristen before making her way to the living room.

"So, why do you need a toaster oven and a toaster?" Tayler asked, settling herself down on the smaller one of the two couches that Flack was sharing with Kristen. Danny, Hawkes, and an average height, dark haired, dark eyed Hispanic man were on the other couch and a tall man were sitting.

Danny laughed loudly. "Thank you Tayler." Don scowled.

"Why?" Tayler asked, confused.

"He asks that every time he goes in there." Flack looked over at her over her sister's blonde head.

Tayler laughed, "And why is your sink sparkling clean?"

"My sink's not allowed to be sparkling clean?" Flack said.

"He polishes it." Danny smirked.

Tayler burst out into laughter. She tried speaking, but finding she couldn't, waited until she calmed down a bit before talking again. "OCD much? You polish your sink. You're such a dork."

"I'm a dork?" Flack's eyebrows flew up. "You have more shoes than you can wear in a year, and I'm the dork?"

"At my shoes match what I'm wearing." Tayler shot back. "Next day off, you are getting a matching lesson for your ties." Danny snorted at them as he tried to hold back a laugh.

Flack, unable to come up with a comeback that would actually work opted for sticking his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out right back at him.

"That's mature." Kristen said sarcastically.

"You should see them at crime scenes." Hawkes said. "It's like a comedy routine."

"Before Christmas Eve dinner." Tayler said. "I will be coming over here and matching you."

"She's coming to Christmas?" Danny asked.

"She answered the phone when my mother called."Flack said.

"I tried to tell you that it was her. You insisted that I answer. So I did."Tayler said. "And it's not my fault that you didn't tell your mother about me."

"You didn't tell your mother about her?" Hawkes said. "It's only been what, 2 and a half months."

"I have a ride to dinner now." Danny said excitedly.

"You're coming?" Tayler asked.

"Danny doesn't get along with his parents." Don told her.

"So his mom pretty much adopted me as a fourth son." Danny said.

"Speaking of moms," Tayler said. "Bozo over here," She gestured to her younger sister. Kristen smiled sheepishly. "told mine that your parents were having me over for Christmas Eve. So now my mom wants you to come down for Christmas dinner on Christmas Day." Before he answered, she began begging. "Please, please, pretty please, with whatever the hell you want on top."

"Whatever the hell I want?" Flack laughed.

Tayler shrugged. "I personally don't like whipped cream and cherries on top of anything, so I figured that maybe you wanted something else on top." She laughed. "But seriously, can you come?"

Don chuckled. "All right. That's fine."

Tayler grinned. "Good."

"You're going to ditch me on Christmas Day Flack?" Danny asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You're welcome to come too, Danny." Tayler told him.

"Damn." Flack joked. "Are you sure there'll be enough food?"

"Just like I have enough shoes to give away to half of homeless New York, my mom makes enough food to feed the other half." Tayler said dryly.

"Haha." Danny gloated. "Thanks for the invite Mags."

"Yeah yeah." Tayler said. "But you're friends probably think I'm super rude." Danny and Flack looked at each other. "Those two." She pointed. "Sorry for pointing." She told the two unfamiliar faces. The two men laughed. "I'm Tayler Magda."

"She tends to ramble sometimes." Flack informed them. "Tay, that's Robby Villa and Ryan Michaels."

"Nice to meet you." Robby said.

"You too." Tayler answered. She turned to her partner. "Did you tell them about me?"

"Nope." Don told her.

"Well, I feel loved." She said sarcastically. Don reached over Kristen and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh no. Nuh uh." She stomped on his foot.

"Damn Tay." Flack was almost shouting. Everyone was hysterical; Danny appeared to be crying he was laughing so hard. "Fuck that hurt. Did you really feel the need to wear heels to my apartment on a Sunday?"

Tayler smiled sweetly at her partner. "Maybe you shouldn't make fun of my height so much and I wouldn't." She paused. "And could you do me a favor and watch your language please?" She smiled sweetly again, though this time it was to hide pain from long ago. "I'm trying to raise my twelve year old sister so that she has a better life than I was ever given."

Don nodded, but didn't say anything. He and Tayler had talked, though not often, about her childhood, her father's drinking habits, and being torn between her two parents. His heart went out to her and he always felt a tug at it when they did talk about her childhood. It was pure proof that money couldn't buy everything. He was overcome by the urge to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but didn't, remembering his words to her from the night before.

"Look," Danny said, sensing that two of his best friends were done their bickering for the moment. "The Giants are up, seven to nothing."

* * *

**A/N:** So, reviews anyone?

**Coming Up:** Next chapter, a Christmas case. And don't forget, we have dinner with both families. Could be interesting


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait. Here's a case. thanks for the reviews

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

"What do we got, Flack?" Danny held up the crime scene tape for Lindsay to duck under before walking under himself. Before Flack could answer, Danny spoke again. "Holy crap. Someone stabbed Santa."

"Apparently," Flack said. "Santa over here worked for Holly Daze Inc. The company does party work, mostly, but due to budget cuts recently, they had to choose one holiday to represent."

"Santa was originally chosen." Tayler said. "And someone didn't like that. Now as for suspects, no one has been eliminated. The president of the company, Mike Bolash, said that a contest was held to choose which holiday won. Santa and the elves won."

"Supposedly," Flack added. "Tommy Turkey and the turkettes," Flack made a face. "the Easter Bunny, Baby New Year, Cupid and his cherubs," Flack rubbed his temples before finishing. "and Lucky the Leprechaun and his 'wee ones'," Tayler and Flack laughed at the looks on Danny and Lindsay's faces. Both had shock, surprise, but mostly amusement written all over. "were very upset about him winning."

"All of them are waiting in a room for you two." Tayler chimed in. "Mr. Bolash has given us full cooperation for him and his employees."

"Wait till you see it." Flack said. He began to laugh as he and Tayler led Danny and Lindsay down the hall of the company's office building to the room where the employees were waiting.

"Don, don't be mean." Tayler scolded. She had taken to calling him Don when she was lecturing him.

"Why?" Danny asked. "This has to be funny. A bunch of grown men in holiday suits." His statement caused Flack to laugh even harder.

"Don!" Tayler backhanded his chest.

"Come on, Tay. You gotta admit it's kinda funny." Flack was almost crying before Tayler finally lightly joined in.

"Ok, ok. It is kind of funny." Tayler finally admitted.

"Care to explain what's so funny?" Lindsay asked.

"That." Tayler pointed through the window.

"Oh." Lindsay politely tried to hold back her laugh. Danny, however, sputtered a bit before full on cracking up, joining his best friend.

Sitting in the room were a couple of tall and average height men. Most of them would be considered, to put it nicely, really short.

"Did they hire the entire midget population of New York?" Danny asked.

Lindsay sighed. "Oh Danny."

"What?" Danny said. "Come on, Montana. Lighten up."

"Come on." Tayler said. "You two, go take care of the scene. Flack and I will talk to them."

"I'll be in for DNA samples soon." Lindsay said.

"Fine." Tayler said. "See you then." She turned to her partner. "Come on, Flack. Let's go."

"All right." Flack said. "Just give me a minute to get it out of my system."

"Don." Tayler cried.

"I'm comin'." He placed his hand on the small of her back. "See?"

The last thing Danny and Lindsay saw before they turned around to go back to the crime scene was Tayler's brown eyes rolling.

* * *

  
True to her word, Lindsay had come down to take DNA samples. Flack and Tayler had already interviewed most of their suspects by the time she came down and Flack left soon after that to talk to the owner of the company. Lindsay and Tayler quickly finished their tasks and then took their time packing up in the hallway, spending some time talking.

"How bad was yours yesterday?" Lindsay asked.

Tayler laughed, instantly knowing that she was referring to the hangover. "Not too bad. It was horrible when I woke up, but it got better." She frowned. "Of course the pancakes and Motrin probably helped."

Lindsay's eyebrows flew up. "You can make yourself pancakes after drinking all that?" She looked impressed.

Tayler shook her head. "No, Flack stayed over. Apparently, I asked him to 'help me remember'." Tayler used air quotes to show it was a direct quote. "I don't remember that at all, but he says I did."

Lindsay nodded. "Danny took me home, but he left after that."

"It was sweet." Tayler said. "But I had the weirdest dream."

"What happened?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"I dreamed that I kissed Flack." Tayler said. "And he told me that if we were going to sleep together than we should at least do it sober."

Lindsay laughed. "You so like him." She teased.

Tayler elbowed her friend. "Shut up. I do not."

"Yes, you do." Lindsay giggled and started teasingly singing, "Tayler likes Fla-ack. Tayler likes Fla-ack. Tayler likes..." She stopped singing as the two women met up with Danny and Flack in the hallway.

"What does Tayler like?" Danny asked, as the four began walking towards their cars.

Tayler and Lindsay looked at each other for a second before cracking up again.

"Never mind." Danny said. "I don't wanna know."

* * *

"You called?" Flack said. He had received a call from Danny telling him to grab Tayler and come up.

Danny smirked. "Sure did."

There was silence for a moment. "Are you going to tell us why?" Tayler asked.

"What's this?" Danny pointed to a piece of paper on the table.

Flack shot his best friend a look. "A piece of paper?"

"No." Danny said.

Tayler laughed as Flack spoke. "It's not a piece of paper. Sure looks like one."

"Funny, smart ass." Danny said. "It's results of a DNA test. We found a tiny bit of blood."

"That's good." Tayler said.

"Yeah, it is." Danny said. "It was in pile of Santa drool." He and Don both laughed as Tayler scrunched up her face in disgust. "It wasn't enough for a complete profile. Too watered down with drool." Both men laughed again as Tayler's nose scrunched. "I'm sorry, how're you gonna have kids if you can't handle drool?"

"Their father can handle that." Tayler said.

"What if Dad's not around?" Danny asked.

"He will be." Tayler said.

"Could you just tell us what you found?" Flack interrupted.

"Point is, there wasn't enough for a full sample, but there was enough to identify a common mutation in...many of the samples that Montana took." Danny said.

"Huh?" Flack said.

"Common mutation." Danny began explaining. The look on his face told Tayler that he was purposely explaining everything out to annoy Flack. The look on Flack's face told Tayler that it was working.

"Messer, we don't care. Just shoot it to me clear." Flack said. Danny chuckled.

"I've narrowed down your suspect pool." Danny said.

"Ohhh, to what?" Tayler asked.

"Every suspect with the midget gene." Danny grinned.

"Excuse me?" Flack asked.

"You heard me." Danny retorted.

"Yeah, but how does that help?" Flack said. "65% of our suspects are midgets."

"It's not Tommy Turkey." Tayler said. "It's not Cupid, he's too big. It's not Mr. Bolash or the Easter Bunny or Baby New Year. That leaves Lucky the Leprechaun, the wee ones, and Cupid's cherubs."She paused. "Oh and the elves."

"The elves?" Danny said. "Why would they do it? They just got a big bonus before he died."

"What if one of them had a beef with Santa?" Tayler said. "Coulda killed him."

"Got something." Lindsay entered the room. Once she was given the go ahead to continue, she did. "There was a strand of hair in Santa's suit. DNA matched a wee one named Andrew Wally."

"Come on." Flack nudged Tayler's arm. Lindsay smirked and Tayler glared. Flack continued, oblivious. "Let's go pick him up."

* * *

Andrew Wally was standing on the chair in interrogation and just barely reached the table. Don laughed. Tayler rolled her eyes. "Where are they?" She asked, referring to Danny and Lindsay.

"Patience, Mags." Danny said. He had taken to calling her that lately. It was his favorite past time, along with making fun of her for using her hands to illustrate what she was speaking(despite the fact that he did it as well) and calling Lindsay Montana. "We're here."

"All right." Flack said. "Who's going in?"

"Not you." Tayler said. "We'll get nothing if you keep laughing at him."

"How 'bout Tayler and I do it?" Lindsay suggested. Both men nodded approval and the women entered through the door.

Danny and Flack made their way over to the window and looked out.

Andrew Wally was a short man. He had red hair and a matching beard and moustache. His suit must have been tailored to fit him specially, but his jacket was placed over the chair.

When Tayler and Lindsay entered to room, his demeanor changed instantly. His face changed from annoyance at being where he was to excitement and pleasure.

Flack scowled. "Never again." He said.

Danny nodded. "Me and Tayler. You and Montana."

Flack looked at his friend. "That works."

In interrogation, Tayler noticed Andrew's change in emotion. She fought back her smile. This would be easy.

"Mr. Wally, are you aware that Nikolas Grayne a.k.a. Santa Claus died yesterday?" Lindsay asked.

Wally looked at her and nodded.

"Are you aware that your DNA was found in Santa's suit?" Tayler said.

"I didn't do it." He said immediately.

"Well then tell us how it got there." Tayler said. "Because as of right now, you're going on trial for murder." An exaggeration, of course, but she hoped he didn't know that.

Apparently he didn't. "Ok, ok. I stole it with some of the guys to sabotage his chances of winning. When he won, we gave it back, I swear."

Tayler cocked her head to the right, scrutinizing him. "Ok." She said, softening her tone. "You're free to go." The uniformed officer outside the door entered and proceeded to help Andrew off the chair while Tayler and Lindsay joined Flack and Danny.

There was silence, though not awkward. Each other the detectives were thinking where to go next.

"I guess we should go see about that fingerprint." Lindsay said to Danny.

Danny nodded. "Bye."

Flack turned to Tayler. "Wanna go grab some lunch?"

Lunch was in the usual diner they went to for lunch. Flack ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Tayler ordered chicken fingers and curly fries. They were waiting for their food when Danny and Lindsay came in.

"Hey guys." Lindsay said sitting down next to Tayler. Danny flagged their waitress over before sitting down next his best friend. He and Lindsay placed their orders.

"We got a match on the print." Danny said. "The one found next on the arm." He clarified.

"We'll go pick him up after lunch." Flack said.

The four friends sat in the booth, having a light lunch with some joking and teasing. Tayler decided that a break would be good for all of them and made a mental note to have a de-stressing day the next time they were all off.

And when everyone pushed off getting up to go, she nodded to herself.

Yep, a de-stressing day was just what they all needed.

* * *

"I can't believe that a three foot five elf managed to kill a 6 foot Santa." Danny said. He, Lindsay, Tayler, and Flack were on their way to Sullivan's to meet the rest of the team.

"I can't believe that he killed him because he was mad that Santa stole his Cosmic brownie." Lindsay said.

"His _last_ Cosmic brownie." Tayler corrected. She and Lindsay laughed.

"Here you two are laughing about why an elf killed Santa." Flack said. "And Messer and I are the mean ones." He shook his head.

Tayler laughed and wrapped his arms around Flack's waist. "Yep, you are."

Flack slung his arm around her shoulder. "Nice to know." The four laughed and continued walking.

* * *

**A/N**:Thanks again everyone. Next chapter is Christmas dinners. Reviews for this chapter.


End file.
